4ª Temporada
Esta é a lista dos episódios da quarta temporada de Charmed. Personagens Resumo da temporada A ação começa no funeral de Prue. Uma semana passou-se desde o evento fatal. As irmãs não se conformam e Piper lança o feitiço de "Chamar a Feiticeira Perdida" como tentativa de recuperar a irmã. Por alguma razão, a chamada é atendida por uma jovem assistente social – Paige Matthews. Ela assite ao funeral de Prue apesar de não conhecer nem saber o porquê de realmente estar ali. Ao comprimentar as irmãs para dar os pesames, Phoebe tem uma premonição ao tocar em Paige, ela será atacada pelo Shax. Infelizmente um caçador de demónios entra pelo funeral a dentro para capturar Cole e Phoebe não tem oportunidade de saber o nome de Paige. O espírito de Penny visita Piper e diz-lhe que os seus destinos ainda não estão completos. Entretanto Cole e Phobe conseguem proteger Paige do Shax e decobrem que Paige consegue orbitar. Depois de muito procurarem a razão de este acontecimento, Cole descobre no submundo que a Fonte acredita que Paige completará As Encantadas no lugar de Prue. Penny e Patty são chamadas para explicar os sucedido e revelam que Paige é uma filha ilegitima de Patty e do Luz-Branca Sam Wilder. Este fato permite reconstituir o Poder das Três. As irmãs procuram Paige e com a ajuda dela fazem desaparecer o Shax. A temporada continua com Paige a tentar acreditar em tudo o que lhe é novo, a adaptar-se a uma vida com as irmãs e ao seu novo estatuto de Encantada. Piper vai ter a maior dificuladade em aceitar tudo isto e em conseguir largar a memória da irmã. Phoebe vai actuar como mediadora entre as duas. No final, Cole é incapaz de se libertar das suas raízes de demónio e para salvar as irmãs Halliwell da Fonte, acaba por ter de buscar as forças malígnas. Com a morte da Fonte, Cole vê-se obrigado a tornar na nova Fonte, para completo desconhecimento das irmãs. Ele vai tentar em união com a Vidente casar-se com Phoebe e que esta tenha um bebé dele que segundo as profecias seria a criança mais poderosa do submundo. Cole conegue casar-se e aliciar a Phoebe para o lado das trevas. Phoebe vê-se confrontada entre as irmãs e Cole. Ao descobrir que a Vidente lhe anda a alimentar com puro veneno, Phoebe vê que precisa de voltar para as irmãs. Em conjunto, as irmãs destroem a vidente e grande parte de demónios de nível elevado. Com a morte da Fonte e o destino que lhes tinha sido traçado já tratado, as irmãs recebem a visita do Anjo do Destino que lhes revela que se quiserem pode libertá-las do facto de serem feiticeiras, permitindo-lhes assim viver uma vida normal. As irmãs depois de muito pensarem rejeitam a oferta pois ser feiticeiras é uma parte das suas vidas que não se conseguem dissociar. O Anjo do Destino deixa-as dizendo que boas coisas aconteceram brevemente para Piper e Leo - Piper está grávida. Episódios Charmed Again (Part 1) Charmed Again (Part 2) Hell Hath No Fury Enter the Demon Size Matters A Knight to Remember Brain Drain Black as Cole Muse to My Ears A Paige from the Past Trial by Magic Lost and Bound Charmed and Dangerous The Three Faces of Phoebe Marry-Go-Round The Fifth Halliwheel Saving Private Leo Bite Me We're Off to See the Wizard Long Live the Queen Womb Raider Witch Way Now? Categoria:Temporadas